


最佳损友

by WrongFox



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 12:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongFox/pseuds/WrongFox
Summary: “弓在箭要射出之前，低声对箭说道：“你的自由就是我的自由。”——《飞鸟集》





	最佳损友

**Author's Note:**

> 狗血，OOC。玩家御村托也加入修罗场。有点雷，不是非常推荐阅读。

樱井十八岁时清点自己名目下的财产，预计二十二岁毕业时将要一贫如洗，但好在他有灵光的头脑，大约三十岁时就可积蓄一笔微小的财富，三十四岁则购买自己的不动产，要有敞亮的小院，凿空一个袖珍的池，三两条青黑的鲤鱼，两面开门的巨大冰箱和最舍得奢费的流理台——松本会喜欢的流理台。他预计用六年养这小家，直到他四十岁、松本三十九，夏天时松本第一次离婚，两年后第二次，樱井驱车接他去轻井泽，他也势必要由着樱井去接，因为再没有比樱井更亲昵的密友。趁着烂醉如泥、神志不清，要一举发生许多，第二天晨光熹微，他就谈起他两人间的嫁娶。  
他在十八岁这年筹备好了措辞，咳咳——先是清嗓——算我嫁也可以，大不了是你娶——停顿，借机打量那无辜两眼，再不忙续上前言——松润，你听我说，我四十岁了，我养这个家等你好久，你愿意屈就我、凑活过吗？  
谁知道他要回答什么。大约会同意，大约又不会，万事可以再议，然则松润不可被第二次放跑，流浪的信鸽没有第二次归巢的道理，要杀要剐，都须在樱井养给他的这处小家里了断。  
松润会哭吗？大约会，大约又不会。十三四岁时他太爱哭，要人像收纳珍宝那样收纳进臂弯里，你要捧他在心尖上的那一湾，否则就会碎裂在你眼前叫你好看。后来一切又大不相同，十七岁的松润没有眼泪，樱井在松本夫妇的葬礼上照旧想收纳他进怀里来，松本带着最是微妙、最叫人濒死的那么一丁点抗拒按在他肩头，谢谢你，翔君。他眉头像结着露水。皮囊充盈，骨骼板正，一切如常，只有樱井知道他被打碎。  
走吧，润，松本的外公对他说，和翔君告别，我们坐凌晨的飞机赴美。噢。十八岁的樱井苍白地说。你们怎么能带走他，除了我没有人能修好他。

-

樱井二十岁时见到2002年的香港。他看见它的那一瞬间便觉出光怪陆离和新异的魅力来。香港狭小、袖珍、拥挤、尖锐。新城从旧街的皮囊内里挣破血管，璀璨的灯光奔涌着盈满城市。黄皮肤的人们在街道上肩膀相撞，粤语好像撞在玻璃罐里的粗糖块，摇摇晃晃，中空地、笃定地响。但这一切同象牙塔里的穷学生并没有太多的关联。  
二十一岁那年，渐入隆冬的时候，学校里有几门课程结课，课表陡然空出数个窟窿，再紧接着便是频繁的应试，这一切都如山似的沉重，璀璨的城市坍缩成了一个平凡的三角形，成了交换生的宿舍、教室和图书馆之间细细长长的自行车道。只有东方城市里的西洋节日有砸碎这几何框架的本领。  
圣诞节迫近，大多数事物都变得和情爱有关，酒吧成了跃跃欲试的毛头小子冒险的去处。到处都是有意喝醉的人，到处都是荷尔蒙。沸腾，上升，膨胀，孟浪。也只有不速之客，只有预期以外、不识趣的故人重逢能把这孟浪打破，像撕破一张纸一样利落地撕开暗处里接吻的亲昵的人。

“翔君，怎么见到你？好久不见。”松本从身上推开那片交叠的、西装革履的背影。他现在笑起来漂亮且诚心，对他莽撞闯来毫无怪罪，惊喜也显得颇为真实。  
大约上场演出才匆忙退场，眼角还有未卸干净的妆容，并不浓重，或因他无需矫饰。聚光灯刺穿幕布的缝隙，蓦地射入后台里来，把久别重逢打造得有些隆重，却很快转换角度，把场景又还原得平庸。  
“好久不见，我在香港交换，没想到会在这里遇到你，”樱井答话也稳重，“摇滚乐很适合你。”他这时惊觉自己没有原先构想的那么容易死去，真可怕，这平静比他当真死去还叫人觉得可怕。  
舞厅的后台异常狭小，比起一处场所，它至多算作一个木匣，在他们身后，正轰然地传来贝斯的和弦、喧哗的鼓点，鼓槌落在鼓面上，“咚”、“咚”，声响又流水似地洒在地上，鼓手捶打它的力度好像一种鞭笞。  
年轻的贝斯手倚在音箱上听他恭维，神情显得是漫不经心的。先前被樱井“撕”开的、穿西装的人忽然傍近，同松本低声耳语几句。樱井听见松本叫他“御村”，而后又听出他们间气氛冷峻——偏巧是暧昧旖旎的那类冷峻。下一刻他们要么会厮打，要么就会亲吻。  
或许再有那么几秒，樱井便会为尴尬夺门而出，但御村又快他一步。他怒气冲冲，一言不发地离开了。这场迅疾的谈话叫松本神情降下冰点，显得加倍心不在焉，对留下来的、可怜兮兮的樱井，连一个迎合的笑容也欠奉。倒也没有什么擦肩而过、天涯海角难再相逢，要当真那样反倒刻骨铭心得多。他们互相留下的新的联系方式，但樱井知道他不会再拨这个电话。

他就是在这年忽然发觉自己错了，他错在在一个年轻得离奇的年纪带上笃定和虔诚的心情去策谋未来，爱和恨，相逢和离别，全都太像宿命，他未料到的是其实人生无常，因缘际会多是随心而已。在他原本筹划的盛大舞台上，重逢的戏码要带嘶吼，眼神相接会叫人心惊，要么是他会失控，要么就是松润会无措。唯独不是这样。他宁可这一面不见倒好，宁可从此以后不见倒好。  
他沉默地注视着这个从前还是臂弯里的儿童的男孩。松本面目变了许多，往好的方面，几乎好得叫人咬牙切齿。十四五岁时凭黑色指甲油引出的那种天真诡秘的诱惑力，眼下如同玫瑰抽芽一样翻滚得浓郁起来。方才那场不愉快的会话在他脸上撒下的冰碴，忽地被一个亮晶晶的笑拂开了。  
所以明天的演出你还会来吗？松本笑着问。  
后天还有一门考试。樱井想。我会来的。他最终说。

-

樱井翔是典型的东方人，含蓄，舒展，内敛，心里温吞吞地蓄养着最传统的风和日丽、天长地久。老派的浪漫理想溏心蛋似的裹在软和的蛋白里，一剖开自己就要把柔情淌得四处都是，他的爱情和他都向来讲求厚积薄发的哲学。  
他十三四岁时做梦，常常梦到面目模糊的妻儿和他和草坪上奔跑的边牧，他以为那就叫“美满”。然则后来有一个窃贼似的孩子赤着脚进他梦乡里偷天换日，把那图景偷梁换柱，换成了轻井泽的小家。

樱井把十六岁的暑假终日荒废在松本家的小洋楼。松本平日里用的书桌并不宽大，他们只好在卧室中央拖来一张茶几。属于樱井的半边散放着厚厚一摞的习题册、演算纸和足球杂志。属于松本的一侧则远要琳琅满目得多——英语报纸上剪下来的滑稽人像、完成了一半的简易彩绘、边角翻得软软烂烂的少女漫画——他好像天生就格外容易受万物的吸引，所有细碎的珍宝都值得他堆叠在那张小桌上钻研把玩。  
樱井觉得这不要紧。松本还只是个小孩子，小孩子本该这么缤纷又杂乱，涣散却热忱。  
唱片里的爵士乐有种老派的讥诮，小号和单簧管徐缓摇晃地填满假日里的卧室。翔君，你看。松本的声音揉进爵士乐里。樱井从算式上抬眼，黑色的指甲油嵌在十枚圆指甲上，满当当地填实了，又溢在指甲以外的白皮肤上。人很难用语言去企及那种诡秘的诱惑力。他想这该不会是某种诡秘的性癖——黑与白，暗对亮，皎洁同黢黑，纯情或风情。  
樱井顿了顿。松润，你该专心的，他说。  
他训诫松本，好似老僧拨弄念珠，意味总比力度更重。松本不为所动，他对自己所呈现的模样是自满的，仍然是那样的小孩子式的邀功与自满。一个男孩光裸着小腿坐在床沿、低垂着眉眼在脚尖涂抹漆黑的指甲油，松本不会知道这幅画面有什么古典的美感。他不知道诱惑力意味着什么。

那个跌入梦来的年幼的窃贼赤着脚，露出涂着漆亮的黑色指甲油的双足。

-

樱井是个典型的东方人。守信重诺是他君子之风的一部分。因此他果真在考试前一天晚上来到酒吧。舞池里斡旋着流转的彩灯，人群散发出各色香水和纯粹的体味，在躁动的舞步里调和，好像一间粗劣的香料铺。樱井穿着格格不入的格子衬衫，海蓝色的格子衬衫。其实剔透让他在这里显得更像猎物。  
鼓点响起来的时候，他在镁光灯下看见松本。他本就洁白，在强光下又好像要被虹吸进那片模糊的敞亮里一并销蚀掉。松本穿着张牙舞爪的嵌铆钉的夹克，演奏的音乐喧嚣而辛辣，张牙舞爪，全情投入。  
他昨天说松本适合乐队并非恭维。摇滚乐就是松本的药引——鼓点里晃动的柔软肢体，夸张妆容里浮现出的雕塑般的五官——舞台上一切都在构筑他的浓烈的诱惑力。  
樱井就是在这一刻，重又想到他和松本之间别离的好多年。松本从前还是个在换牙的孩子，他的头发蓬蓬乱乱，四肢像豆芽一样纤细，即便眉眼比其他男孩漂亮出挑得多，也只是个甩不脱稚气的孩童罢了。珍贵和美丽之处都是细碎粗糙的，只有亲近的人才看得出来。只有他才看得出来。

表演转眼谢幕。他不敢去后台，或许是害怕又见到那个御村——仿佛第二次见面就没有了不决斗的道理——或许他只是畏惧压抑着熟人的陌生。掩耳盗铃永远是一条退路。他坐回吧台前，开始咬着嘴唇绞尽脑汁地给松本发短讯，心里只想搪塞过去，好叫自己匆匆离场。光标在输入框里闪闪烁烁，要么太过敷衍，要么亲昵过头，他发现他们二者之间无法定位任何一个适宜坐标。  
松本的短讯却先发制人，“来后台坐坐吧”，他说，好像料定樱井从来体贴。  
樱井感到些许的懊丧。他站起身来张望。通往后台的舞池里盛满密密麻麻的人群，一晃眼间，人群那端浮现出一张淡漠得有些清高的脸。御村在昏暗的尽头，嘴唇紧抿一线，没有对他讲话，只是目光静悄悄地沉着底。可樱井看出了他那种雄狮决斗般的盛气凌人，复又沉默地坐回高脚凳上。  
御村挑了挑眉，大约樱井面相显得宽厚温和，傲慢成了他意外之事。他穿过人群、在跟前落座的时候，樱井仍在垂着眼拨弄手机。他在措辞请松本稍等。  
“怕他不会等你吗？”御村说。他是有意带着火药的气味来的。  
“怕他等得着急。”樱井将屏幕摁灭，又把手机扣在吧台上。他没有说他短信里什么也没有写。  
“润从来不等到着急，”御村笑了起来，他笑时有些训练有素的意味，嘴角的弧度、露出几颗整齐的牙齿，都像叫拿着教鞭的人精心设计过的，那笑让人变得恼火，“他都是不耐烦你了就走了，下次见面也不会道歉。”  
“他从小耐心不好，我知道的，你也不用拖延我时间，”樱井漫不经心地说，继而站起身来，“我没想加入什么赛场。但是他真的不容易喜欢什么人。你得让他不被打碎，或者他同意你去修好他，你得争取。”  
不要太早做梦，以为你已经抓紧了。他是个很容易碎的小孩。他又说。碎了就会逃得很远。

舞池竟有些像是三途川，四处都是狂人伸出的手，要将偶然途经的世外人拖进猩红的狂欢里。樱井狼狈地挤进后台的时候，松本席地坐在一只黑漆漆的大音箱前，正百无聊赖地把亮晶晶的浮夸首饰当做积木堆叠。  
樱井走到他面前，松本抬眼看他，笑容不知该说点到为止刚好敷衍，还是恼怒已经太过明显。樱井君。他小声喊。  
“不好意思，来得晚了。”樱井也垂下头对他笑。  
“演出看了吗？”松本一面冷淡地问，一面拾起音箱上零碎的玩物，又静又慢地佩戴装点回身上，仿佛一只喙里衔着枝丫筑巢的喜鹊，细心地构筑他自知的美。  
“演出没有错过，”樱井回答时几乎是下意识地掺上安抚的意味。他像个寡言的网篓似的接住松本细碎的失望，“今天的曲目都很好。”  
松本眼下显得心满意足得多，双眼晶晶亮亮地弯蹙起来，又说：“我以为你其实没有来看，刚刚才赶来敷衍我。”  
樱井正欲辩解。松本忽地手掌后撑，轻快地弹跳起来，掸了掸手上的灰屑。  
好学生是不是没有在夜里出过校门。松本说。他热络得有些不由分说，樱井对他是有意恃宠生娇这一点证据确凿。  
走吧，我带你去看深夜的香港。他又说。

樱井在二十一岁这一年再一次审视香港的夜。心上人在他身边，整个城市的欲望像一只被翻转过来的纸盒般敞露出内芯在眼前。他们起先大约有一个什么目的地，松本在他耳边将那宝地雀跃地吹嘘了许久。但总之，他们最终只是沿着酒吧街漫无目的地胡乱行走，盲目地择选一家随便什么酒吧，再小酌一两杯不知名的洋酒，将昏沉醉意灌满头脑，说着牛头不对马嘴的对白，有关学业，乐队，或是与年轻的野心不符的乏味世界。  
樱井以为他们要生疏有如隔着重重壁障。原来也没有。原来阔别多年，不曾有任何特别的关系在此刻缔结。除了有人心怀鬼胎，他们同任何一对损友并无太多分别。几近凌晨时分，他们在一条偏僻的小径上步行，霓虹灯光在遥远的主干大道上飞溅，松针、彩灯和金色铃铛装点街巷。  
“如果香港冬天能下雪就好了，”松本醉醺醺地说，显得有些百无聊赖，“没有雪的圣诞节叫人可惜。”  
“如果从来没有过上下雪的圣诞，那么每一年也会一样高兴，”樱井带着同样的醺意回答他，有那么一刻他心里自知清明，“不会为没有得到过的东西可惜。”  
“你说得对，台北也不下雪，可我觉得他们活得很知足。”松本附和道。  
“我不知道你还去过台北。”樱井有些讶异。  
“我也不知道该去哪，所以哪里都去。台北太安静了，静得有些沉闷，就像御村一样，他也有些闷，”松本漫不经心地说，“御村和他爷爷在那里住了很久，去年才和我一起来的香港。”  
樱井沉默半晌，又问，怎么忽然说起他。  
“因为你看起来很想知道，”松本双眼又弯蹙起来，“虽然你不说。因为你是个君子。”  
樱井不知如何回答，滚烫的坦诚与他天性里含蓄的那一面相互抵触。最后，他们在一家老旧的酒吧门口停下脚步。屋檐下垂着一轮不识趣的榭寄生。樱井偏过头去望，松本的半面侧脸沉在夜色里，另外半面则被光亮涂抹。那很漂亮。  
樱井最终没有施行一个不可被拒绝的吻。松本站在他左肩边，目光游移得很远。这就是他勇气尽失的原因。

-

御村在吻他。那吻法很复杂纠葛的。八分珍爱两分急躁的噬咬。他们吻在台北的剑南山之下，又或是九份城红彤彤的灯笼支起的夜里，继而走马灯般地幻变在昏黄的旧旅店站立着交合。御村果然有些沉闷，他的每一个动作都异常端正庄重，仿佛在任由着松本牵引他夜航。  
胴体的肤色像把铜器和白瓷熔铸在一起。另一者的眼睛悲哀地漠视这一切。松本伏在铜器一样的肩头上惊叫与叹息，忽然他抬起眼来，越过那肩头望向樱井。旅店里灯光昏黄，唯见他界限分明的瞳仁同眼白好像日食天里的白昼。  
樱井惊醒时周身已被被冷汗浇透，继而撞上鬼压床，如同四肢被木锥钻入地底，再在胸口盖上千钧巨石，好半晌才挣脱开，血液重又涌回四肢。他疑心或许自己再也不会愿去台北。

很快樱井便没有那么多时间用来做梦，笔尖粘着纸张，黑夜统统直通白昼。这次考试于他至关重要。亚洲人视学场如战场，斗争猛烈，同斗兽场别无二致。  
有天，将近凌晨时分，出生香港本土的室友睡眼惺忪、正要合衣睡下，瞥见樱井不见疲态地来到客厅灌满一整杯新热的咖啡。他们客套疏离地互相颔首示意，转眼又回到各自卧室，遥相拉锯。樱井觉得这很滑稽，但他有他非求胜不可的理由。  
松本或许是终于想到这是个忙忙碌碌的考试季，也或许是对樱井只想从松本润这里借机喘一口气有种不言自明的默契，假如当真如后者所说，那么他所作所为就是恃美扬威。但樱井对此只得束手就擒。

-

终于走出最后一场的考场的那天，香港的天空阴沉沉地下垂。考场里好像一口嵌着几百枚方格的大熔炉，一个个渺小的年轻人埋着头、弓着背藏匿在方格里面演算，争先恐后，野心勃勃。樱井此刻静默地站在教学楼的出口，心脏奔突狂跳，才发现自己从线衫到掌心都早已统统汗湿，一阵冷风引得他浑身激灵，他抬起头，看见松本倚着树站在他面前。  
松本低头静悄悄地盯着自己的脚尖，露出一小段瓷白的脖颈，干干净净地，什么晶亮的首饰也没有戴，没有了数周前那种倨傲的神气。他背上背着一只巨大的黑色琴包，越发显得他骨架纤瘦，好像给风攥紧一拳便能打散了。   
翔君，你想回东京吗，我是说和我一起；发生什么事了；外公回到东京了，他最后提出的要求是回到东京；这话是什么意思；最坏的那种意思。

他们匆匆赶赴机场，没有收拾任何行李，全身上下加起来只有两本护照、一只琴包和寥寥的现金。五个小时。身居高空，机舱闭塞恍如一座孤岛，从容悠然地缓缓在夜色里推移，ICU里罔论悲报喜讯都送抵不了的几千米云层里，他们在束手无策的生死面前又一次变回了赤裸的孩提。  
樱井忽然听见他左手边有啜泣声传来。步入深夜，静谧的机舱里暗淡而灰蒙，只有行李架上两道细楞楞的照明灯发着雾蒙蒙的微光。  
樱井借着这微光别过脸去，看见松本阖着眼在梦里落泪，睫毛湿漉漉地震颤着，好像回到了十三四岁，眼睛总是蒙着露水。  
他们之间隔了许多年，樱井想道，松本或许拥有或拥有过许多可以拥抱同接吻的他人。但他始终只被打碎在自己面前。

鬼使神差地，他放任自己做个趁人之危的伪君子，俯下身傍近松本的嘴唇。不过几寸的距离，他却推移得分外艰难，只是蜻蜓点水般一触即离。然则忽然有一股微小的力道攥在他领口，牵引着他加深这个没有名字的吻。松本甚至为他打开了牙关。  
他在虚弱地、用最原始的欲望确认什么的存在。

几乎是一拍即合的，哪怕此事再荒唐不过。他在飞机上狭窄的卫生间里把松本托举起来，让他坐在冰凉的盥洗台上。他疑心自己存了自己也没能察觉的坏心思。松本天生畏寒，被背后的凉意骇得一激灵，便要往身前滚烫的臂弯里钻，进而就在樱井下身一寸一寸地扎得更深。樱井陷落在他内里，炙热、狭小，绞着他，飞机载着他们的肉身上升，内里却好像在下落。  
这里没有什么过于浓烈的欢愉，松本始终显得过于脆弱而游离，在樱井耳边一声一声地喊“翔君”。樱井吻遍他周身每一处张牙舞爪的纹身，忽然觉得，松本表皮这层舞台给他镀上的神秘的外壳正在一点点融化。卫生间的照明灯也是亮敞敞的惨白色，樱井抬眼去看，再一次地错以为，这光亮要把松本虹吸进去，一点点溶蚀掉。  
摇滚里的松本润、属于御村的松本润，这一切全都消失不见了。松本只是俯下身用印记般的力度吻在他额角。  
仿佛有一年夏天，樱井赢了高中学校里的球赛。还没有涂过黑色指甲油的松本从高高的观众席上朝他一路狂奔下来。没有人认识这个外校的年幼的男孩子，他只是莽撞地冲到樱井近前，雀跃地喊着，叫他接住，带着再纯粹不过的心意吻在前锋汗湿的额头。原来他们真的认识很多年了。

tbc.


End file.
